


An Body Dysphoria Episode

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, FTM Sam, Post Route 666, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Missouri, Sam has his rare episode of Dysphoria. Someone familiar helps him but he can't quite pinpoint who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Body Dysphoria Episode

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the names kinda lame but it was the only thing I can come up with. Anyhow, this is something I thought of when I had my own episode so....yeah. Hope you all enjoy.

Dean had gone off, probably to play pool and win money, and left Sam in their motel room. Sam stood in the bathroom, both his binder and shirt off, just staring at his torso in disgust, particularly his small breasts. He hated this god forsaken body with a passion and just wanted to get rid of it all together. He knew that there was no way to get top surgery now and that made him even more angry.

 

It had been a long time since he had an episode like this. The last time was when he and Jess started to date and they were together for a week before it happened. Jess had walked in on him, just staring into the mirror. She had came over, hands coming in contact with his back before trailing them up and to his shoulders. She told him that his body was fine, that he shouldn’t worry about his body because it didn’t make her feelings changed in the slightest, that he was still the man he fell in love with.

 

She was gone now though. No whispers like that, no soft touches on his back, nothing. Dean...Sam didn’t want his older brother to see him like this, not when they had jobs to do and people to save.

 

He gave a sigh before walking over to the bed, not bothering to put a shirt on, and laid down on his side, curled up. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else but no matter what, his mind always goes back to his body. Oh, how he wish this would go away, he hated it!

 

He suddenly felt the bed dip in front of him, as if someone had sit on the edge of it. He didn’t move or open his eyes when a hand ran through his hair. He could feel the person lean in before starting to speak.

 

“Don’t worry about your body, kid. I know it's hard but you need to try, okay?” The voice sounded distorted to Sam but he felt like he heard that voice before. He felt the hand go down to his cheek and a thumb starting to stroke the said cheek.

 

“You’re strong, stronger than half of the men I come across.” The hand pulled away as the person got up.

 

“See you later kiddo.”

 

Sam snapped his eyes open and looked around the room and saw no one. He frowned and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He muttered a soft curse before seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and, to his surprise, saw a candy bar lying on the nightstand. He carefully grabbed it, unwrapping and taking a bite. It tasted like heaven and Sam had it gone within minutes.

  
“Thank you…” Sam murmured before slipping a shirt on and laying back on the bed and allow himself to fall asleep.


End file.
